The present invention generally relates to a magnetic tape cassette, and more particularly to a tape cassette most suitable for use in a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus such as a video tape recorder or the like, and especially characterized in having a depressing means for reels accommodated in a cassette shell housing thereof.
Recently, in order to meet a strong demand from the market for higher image quality and longer operating time of a video tape, and also for compact size of video appliances, etc., there has been a tendency that the thickness of the video tape is further reduced. Accordingly, in the tape cassette for accommodating such a thin magnetic tape, it has been required to introduce various improvements in order to achieve a high performance.
By way of example, constructions of conventional tape cassettes will be described hereinafter with reference to FIGS. 1 to 4.